


Freaky Friday

by ClarkeRipley



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, body switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeRipley/pseuds/ClarkeRipley
Summary: The Music Meister's power backfired and had a radically different effect on Kara. Rather then putting her inside a musical her mind went to a very very different place





	1. Chapter 1

Kara Danvers froze as she saw the eyes of the strange prisoner changing. She felt her mind starting to slip away and she was terrified of being trapped again like with the Black Mercy. She could feel the distant sounds of music and she knew that she needed to get away. Get away as far as possible from it. Her mind strained fighting the music with all her might and then …..something snapped and …she was no longer at the DEO. Instead she seemed to be in some kind of a strange room. She was lying on a bed…in her underwear… . she turned around and saw the glow from several scented candles on one side and on the other side there was a monitor showing an episode of Xena. Feeling a strange sensation in her hand she looked down and saw that she holding an…

“Eeep” she squealed as she threw the…item away.Oh Rao! What was happening!?!

 

Sara Lance was taking a well deserved break. It was no wonder that Rip always seemed to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown, being a Captain was exhausting. After the near disastrous mission with Apollo 13 the Waverider was in a very bad shape so they were currently hiding in the Temporal Zone until they finished the repairs. It was the one place Eobard and his buddies couldn’t find them. For now they were safe and they were all taking a much needed rest.

Locking her door tight she prepared herself for some a nice .relaxing and fun afternoon but just as she stating getting into her fun time she felt a piercing headache. It was similar to the time when the Dominators had put her and the others under mind control but somehow even stronger, more focused. She closed her eyes trying to control the pain and when she opened them she was suddenly somewhere else. She saw a creepy looking guy reaching for her and she reacted on instinct, punching him right in the solar plexus.

Except rather the doubling in pain like most of her opponents this time he literally flew back and crashed into a wall so hard he cracked it. Sara was shocked at what happened but before she could wonder whether someone had dosed her with Mirakuru or how she even got here she looked around and saw a room full of armed men

With the single focus of a real warrior Sara pushed the question to the side and concentrated on one objective. Escape. She started with the person closest to her. She attacked the pretty boy and unlike her previous opponent he didn’t go flying. Instead he managed to block her punch

“Kara what…”

She intensified her attack with several rapid punches and kicks while making sure to keep him between her and the armed men. He seemed to have super strength as well but not quite as great as hers, perhaps some kind of diluted Mirakuru formula? In any case while he seemed to be able to keep up with her strength to a degree he had almost no actual fighting skills. She easily broke through his defenses and delivered several devastating punches to his ribs and a vicious knee to his genitals . Quickly grabbing him into a chokehold she put him between her and the armed thugs that seem to have surrounded her. She analyzed her opponents and zeroed in on the woman who was obviously the leader. She held a futuristic looking gun in her hand, most likely another one of Eobard’s little presents

“Kara what are you doing” the Leader said

“Lady the least you could do is get the name of the people you kidnap right” Sara said but her voice didn’t have it’s usual intimidating tone. She sounded different” Now who the hell are you and what happened to my crew? “

The pretty boy tried to squirm in her grasp and she tightened her hold

“Kara I don’t know what happened to you but you need to stop. Whatever this man” she said looking at the creep in the corner who was bleeding a lot” did to you, you are stronger. You can fight it”

The Leader was either one of the best actresses Sara had ever seen or something really weird was happening here, but Sara couldn’t let this opportunity slip away. The Leader’s weapon had lowered just a bit and she took her chance. Using all of her strength she threw the pretty boy at the armed man and ran towards the back entrance. Except her plan didn’t go exactly as she expected because two things happened. 

First it seemed like she was a LOT stronger then a Mirakuru soldier because the pretty boy didn’t just fly towards the soldiers, he shot like a bullet taking out a support column and going straight out of the window. Shit she tried to avoid killing when possible

The second thing that happened was that apparently it was not just her strength but also her speed that was massively increased. When she started running towards the exit the world became a blur and a startled Sara ran straight into a reinforced concrete wall and crashed so hard into it that she left a female shaped hole like a Looney Toons character. Falling on her ass she caught a glimpse of herself in the metallic surface of an electric panel and …that wasn’t her face staring back. It was Supergirl’s. Now the Kara thing made sense. Shit

 

Kara’s heart was beating like crazy as she frantically started looking around for clothes. Was she in an illusion again? It felt real. In fact it felt really strange. She felt human like when she would solar flare, except her body felt different. Everything felt different. She felt shorter, her hands were calloused, she had a six pack rather then her normal two and a half pack and she had scars all over her very different body. How much time had passed? Was there some form of kryptonite affecting her body?

Quickly finding a t-shirt and a pyjama bottom she slipped into it or at least tried to

“Ouch” she fell on the bed as felt something stabbing her leg. Well that confirmed it she thought as she stared at the small trickle of blood from her thigh. She was human.Soon she found the culprit that stabbed her. There was a knife inside the pyjamma. Taking a closer look she noticed that there were actually two knives and a throwing star placed in special discrete compartments inside of it. Why anybody would put knives into a pyjama!? Carefully inspecting her shirt as if touching a mine she slowly and carefully placed her hand over it. Everything seemed normal until she reached the seam. Gently prodding she pulled out a…garrote wire!? She had seen these things only in Alex’s movies

Looking around the room she noticed a great deal of other weapons as well. Axes, swords, guns combined with posters of pretty girls and boys, several unicorns plushy toys and a punching bag.

She slowly and very carefully made her way over to what she assumed was the bathroom, She wanted to see what had happened to her but she was also scared of accidentally stepping on some weapon. After almost thirty seconds of careful and very slow walking upon which she discovered that whoever lived in this room had also apparently left a hand grenade in a box of tampons, an Ak 47 on the clothing rack, a stiletto knife being used as a bookmark in a Victoria Secret catalogue and a whip in the laundry basket she finally made it into the bathroom and then she got a good look at herself in the mirror. Except she wasn’t looking at herself she was looking at Sara Lance

“Oh Rao” she exclaimed worried. Well at least the room made sense now

 

Cat Grant was pissed. Not just at the incompetent people surrounding her but at herself. Halfway through her journey of self discovery she found out that it was a rather huge waste of time. She missed CatCo intensely and the only thing preventing her from coming back was her stubborn determination. She said she would go on a journey of self discovery and she would see it through to the end dammit. But finally there was only so much she could take. After hearing that Snapper had fired Kara and that James Olsen had barely been present in CatCo lately she took the first opportunity to come back, an invitation to be honored for her work against gun violence. The award was gaudy and horrific looking. Some amateur sculptor had welded bullet casings together into the peace symbol but it still served as a good enough excuse to justify her return to National City.

Just as she was about to get into her gorgeous BMW there was a loud crash and a body fell down from the nearby Skyscrapper right onto her car, completely smashing the hood. She was horrified thinking that some poor innocent soul was murdered in front of her until she saw the man stir awake, so not a man but an alien quite likely one of Supergirl’s enemies. Checking out the skies for Supergirl she found her nowhere in sight. She knew she should run because if the alien could take such a crash with hardly a scratch he would be extremely dangerous. But she loved her car and it’s destruction was like a trigger for all of the repressed anger she had been feeling these last few months so without even consciously thinking about it as she soon he made a move towards her she smashed the award in his head.

She expected that it would simply bounce off him and she would probably break her arm in the process but instead he went down like a sack of potatoes. Staring at the gaudy award and wondering what the hell it was made of to be able to knock out an alien who could shrug off a fall from a skyscraper, carefully put it on the ground and called the police


	2. Chapter 2

Sara was still sitting on her ass staring at her reflection when she got surrounded by the Leader, a dozen armed men and a….green alien thing? Holy shit. Now that looked like a real alien but much prettier then the Dominators

“Kara please stand down” pleaded the Leader and this time the grip on her gun was steady but Sara could see the pain in her eyes

“Supergirl do not make me stop you again” saidthe green alien said with a strange deep voice

Sara was really tempted to take him on the offer because she was a born fighter and the chance to fight an alien was hard to pass but…common sense prevailed and she finally raised her hands

“I think there has been a big misunderstanding guys”

“We can fix it. Whatever that man did to you we can make it all right. Just please come with us with Kara” The Leader pleaded with her

“That’s the thing. I am not Kara. My name is Sara Lance and I have no idea what the hell I am doing here” Sara said while gesturing at her…Kara’s body

The Leader and the Green Man looked at each other in confusion obviously thinking that she had clearly lost her mind until a short guy she would bet was the resident geek made his way to them

“Wait Sara Lance? As in the White Canary?” he said in high pitched voice

“I see my reputation precedes me “Sara said with a smug grin

“Are you saying you saying that you are inside my sister’s body?” The Leader wait…no she remembered this. Kara talked about her a lot. Alex. Alex said as she lowered her gun

“You’re Alex the gay sister right? Kara wanted to set us up. Hey” she said while flashing her a seductive smirk 

A fraction of a second later her brain caught up to her actions but by then it was too late. Alex had a horrified expression on her face

“Please don’t do this ever again” shuddered Alex who knew she would need a lot of therapy after this. She didn’t even know Kara’s face could pull of an expression like this and she never ever wanted to see it directed at her ever again. 

“Sorry” said an apologetic Sara. Unfortunately Alex was just her type so her flirting instincts had overridden her brain. Damn. Sara felt like kicking herself . She really needed to rein in the gay 

“Also I am really sorry for what happened back there. I just reacted. Is the man I threw….” asked an anxious Sara as she sobered up and remembered that she had just likely killed a good guy and probably a super hero judging from his strength

“Mon El can taka a fall like this” said the booming voice of the Green Man” I will send a team to retrieve him later. Now it’s important that we fix this. Get to work”

Sara’s raised her eyebrows. Well apparently the boss was not the sister but the jolly green giant

“We will” said Alex with confidence. She joined Sara by gently putting her hand on her shoulder and leading her down the corridor “Come to the lab. We have some tests to run”

“I am all yours doc….” realizing her tone Sara quickly added “I am so sorry. I swear I am not doing this on purpose”

“I am going to need so much therapy after this” mumbled Alex as she led her to the lab

 

After Kara finally made it out of the room she gave a relieved sigh. Just making it several feet in this room had been more dangerous then most of Kara’s fights with criminals. Sara really needed to clean up her room. Watching the corridor in curiosity she could clearly see that it was a human designed spaceship. She looked around for a but before she heard loud voices in the distance .She quickly followed the loud arguing to hopefully find some help

When she made to the end of the corridor she greeted by the sight of the Legends. They all seem to be in a heated discussion with a depressed looking man in a trench coat 

“Mr Rory I can’t believe you did this. How many times do I have to tell you that you can’t steal from history” the unknown man said

“Hey blame Haircut. He was the one bragging about it” Mick responded gruffly

“I did it to survive! Besides come on Rip it’s not that bad all right? Gideon is there a change to the timeline?” Ray said in his usual perky way that once again reminded her of Clarke

“I have detected no historical aberrations Doctor Palmer” answered a disembodied voice startling Kara slightly, but also getting her excited. She didn’t know there was an AI on the ship. This was so cool!

The man named Rip(honestly Rip?) seemed to get even more frustrated and closed his eyes while massaging his temples. She had seen that before. Alex would often do that when she was frustrated. She believed it was called a stress headache

“We can assign blame later Mister Hunter” said Amaya who was sitting on the ground. Kara could only see the back of the hero but she seemed to be holding something ”What is important is that we decide what to do with this helpless creature now”

“Sara I am glad you are here” Rip said as he saw her” I hope you will finally talk some sense into these people”

Everybody turedn towards her including Amaya and Kara’s heart…..nearly stopped at the sight. She launched herself at Amaya so fast she almost felt like she had her super speed again.

“Oh Rao this is amazing” Kara squealed as she went down on her knees and gently ran her fingers over the snout of the baby triceratops in Amaya’s hands. A dinosaur! She was meeting a baby dinosaur. Amaya seemed to have a stunned expression on her face (as did all the other Legends )but she still allowed Kara to hold the baby

Kara cooed softly while tickling it’s little belly. It made the most adorable happy sounds and it started sucking on her fingers. Quickly looking around she noticed the distinct lack of a feeding bottle

“Do we have milk? Oh Rao do dinosaurs consume milk? What are we going to do? It might starve!?” said a panicked Kara

“I am sure the food fabricator will make something suitable. Don’t worry about it Sara . The more important thing …” Jax started to go on but his words had triggered a second delightful shock to Kara’s system

“We have a food fabricator!?!” exclaimed an ecstatic Kara

Food fabricator! She hadn’t seen one since she left Krypton. She was so happy she could almost cry. She never understood why so many aliens had brought weapons to Earth but not one of them had thought about bringing a food fabricator. Not even Uncle Jor El. He had packed the Fortress Construct full of all the Kryptonian knowledge he could fill, he had put freaking biological weapons in it, he had even put huge statues of him and Aunt Lara(and honestly she loved her uncle but she kind of understood why most of the Science Guild on Krypton had hated him. His ego was ….extensive) but no food fabricator. Why didn’t anyone appreciate food?

“Miss Lance…Sara….are you all right?” Rip asked with great concern. All the Legends seem to be freaked out by her behavior

“Oh I am not Sara” said Kara in a distracted voice as she was hypnotized by the teeny tiny feet on the baby triceratops as they were wiggling in the air. It seemed to love Kara’s belly rubs

“No I am not” she continued in baby talk as she tickled the delighted baby” I am Kara. We switched minds. Yes we did! Oh yes we did”

“Oh for god’s sake “said Rip looking like a broken man. He sat on the table and loudly slammed his head into it

Kara would usually be more concerned with the people around here but currently she was in a ship with a food fabricator, away from Mon El and was hugging a baby dinosaur. She was in pure heaven

 

Sara Lance was in hell. She had spent the last four hours being prodded and poked by over a dozen scientists , the Martian(who had) had turned back into a man ) would regularly flash red eyes in her direction and every time he just seemed to get more frustrated and if this wasn’t bad enough the gorgeous powerful Alex was just her type but she was stuck in her sister’s body so this made everything super awkward

“Look is this really needed? I thought you guys said that Kara got zapped by some meta. Why aren’t you poking him?” asked a frsutrated Sara

“Upon further inspection we have determined that he is not a meta but a Fifth Dimensional being. Thankfully after the debacle with Mxyzptlk we have facilities that can hold such beings but we don’t think he was responsible for your body swap”

Sara understood only about half of this and would usually be more interested in a possible enemy but right now she was so frustrated that she didn’t care

“And why is that?”

“|Because he is currently in a coma with a broken skull. We doubt he planned this considering how surprised he was when you w….well crushed him. We think that he had some other goal when he affected Kara but something interfered and caused you to exchange consciousness instead”

“Well it did feel a bit like when the Dominators had us right before we exchanged minds”

“What do you mean when the Dominators had you?” Alex asked her whole body rigid and ready to pounce

“Well you know when they used that weird alien device to put us all under mind control. We were like in this hive mind like drones”

“They did WHAT to my sister?” shouted Alex who looked even more gorgeous when she was furious

“Didn’t she tell you…what happened?” asked a hesitant Sara

“She said that it was no big deal. That you guys just had one easy battle and they all retreated immediately” growled Alex

“Oh no it was brutal. Especially with the mind control and then the doomsday bomb and….I am gonna shut up now” Sara said quickly as she saw Alex’s expression become more and more murderous. Yikes. She didn’t want to be in Barry Allen’s shoes if he ever met Alex

“A dormant telepathic connection could explain why you and Supergirl were affected” said Jon which was the most ridiculous suburban sounding name for a Martian. What was next? Susan? Megan? “But it’s not enough. If your entire team was connected with Supergirl there must have been some other element that specifically isolated you for the mind transference”

“Yeah were you in contact with some kind of device?” asked the geek calling himself Win. Sara guessed it was some silly hacker name. Couldn’t he at least go for Victory?

“Well yeah….but I doubt it had anything to do with it”

“You can’t know that. I need as many details as possible. What it was used for, what were it’s power requirements….everything” Win…no she was not calling him that, the geek said in a slightly annoying know it all voice

“Fine. It was the Naughty Girl 3000. 9.5 inches and powered by three AA batteries. Wanna guess what it was used for?” Sara said with a snark in her voice

“Oh…ahhh” the geek stammered and blushed” Eh maybe we can limit ourselves to technology that interacts with your mind”

“Well our ship’s AI can tap into our dreams. Maybe Gideon was monitoring my mind during my Me Time. I always thought she was a bit of a perv” responded Sara cheekily

“That could do explain it. Kara’s mind could have tried to escape from whatever this Music Meister was doing to it and escaped into the dormant telepathic channel by using your AI”s open connection” said Jon the Martian in his deep voice

“So you guys can fix us?” asked Sara with some hope in her voice.

“It’s only a theory but if we managed to contact your ship, we could establish a neuro….” Sara’s mind tuned out from the geek talk. They probably had a solution. That was enough to her. Her mind was currently pre occupied with something much more interesting namely the stunning woman that had just walked into the command center. Short with gorgeous hair and dimples to die for she was a knockout. Sara allowed herself a long moment to appreciate her. Beautiful woman always made her feel better and this universe seemed to be full of them

“What are you smiling at….hey that’s my girlfriend! “ exclaimed Alex when she saw what Sara was looking at

Yup. Sara was in hell

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it :) And as always my writing is pretty mediocre so if any talented writers want to use my idea I would be delighted


End file.
